A Brutal Friendship!
by mizjaganshiwheeler
Summary: Lukeem Takara gets kidnapped by a mean guy named JR. Kurama, Kimmy Tsukasa, and Hiei have to go find her, even though some of them don't want to.......cough Hiei cough.....This is basically the whole story, but this is only the first part! Give reviews!


**Hello people. I just wanted to say that this whole story is not only by me, but by another person too......This was writtin in 8th grade, so its not as good as the ones I'm finishing up now, I've improved, I'm in 10th grade now so....uh yeah, this is Chapter one of the fanfiction I'm writing! Enjoy, and give reviews please!**

**A BRUTAL FRIENDSHIP!**

**CHARACTERS: KIMMY TSUKASA, KURAMA, LUKEEM TAKARA, HIEI, AND JR. **

**NARRATOR: AS USUAL THERE WERE BEAT UPS AND BULLIES AT AURORA HIGH SCHOOL. BUT ALL THAT STOPPED WHEN 2 COOL, HOT, AND TOUGH GUYS CAME TO SCHOOL. THIS STORY STARTS AT 8:30 A.M. IN CLASS 406. **

**LUKEEM: LET ME GET YOUR HOMEWORK PLEASE. I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO IT YESTERDAY, BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE I WAS WATCHING MY SHOW MAN. **

**KIMMY: NO, NO, NO, NO, AND NO! HOW DID YOU EVER GET INTO THIS SCHOOL, BY CHEATING? I TOLD YOU TO RECORD YOUR SHOW AND THEN LATER YOU CAN WATCH IT. **

**NARATOR: LUKEEM TAKARA AND KIMMY TSUKASA HAVE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE THE THIRD GRADE. **

**LUKEEM: BUT I CAN'T. NOW PLEASE GIVE ME AT LEAST FIVE ANSWERS. **

**KIMMY: WHY NOT **

**LUKEEM: BECAUSE I….. **

**TEACHER: CLASS I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET TWO OF OUR NEWEST STUDENTS. HIEI AND KURAMA. I WILL NEED TWO STUDENTS TO SHOW THESE TWO BOYS AROUND. WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO VOLUNTEER. **

**LUKEEM: HEY, KIMMY I LIKE THE ONE WITH THE TALL HAIR. HE LOOKS LIKE A TOUGH GUY. **

**KIMMY: JUST GO ON DAYDREAMING PRINCESS. BESIDES HE'S TOO SHORT. **

**LUKEEM: WELL, SO WHAT IF HE'S SHORT. THE ONLY THING IS THAT I HOPE HE DOESN'T PICK ON ME TO SHOW THAT GUY AROUND, CAUSE I MIGHT DO SOMETHING VERY WRONG. UGH. **

**TEACHER: UM.. WELL, LETS SEE LUKEEM WHY DON'T YOU SHOW HIEI AROUND. **

**KIMMY: UM IS HE SUPPOSED TO BE THE CUTE ONE.OR THE REDHEAD. **

**(CLASS STARTS LAUGHING) **

**TEACHER: IT DOESN'T MATTER. NOW UM.. **

**KIMMY: YOU BLEW YOUR COVER KID. NOW YOU SEE THE ONE WHO I WANT IS THE REDHEAD. **

**TEACHER: KIMMY WHY DON'T YOU SHOW KURAMA AROUND. **

**KIMMY: UM.. SURE OKAY **

**KURAMA: I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO LET HER SHOW ME AROUND. SHE LOOKS LIKE A RELIABLE PERSON. **

**TEACHER: WELL, NOW SINCE WE'RE OVER THAT WHY DON'T YOU GUYS PASS THE HOMEWORK FORWARD. **

**LUKEEM: UM..MR. I DON'T HAVE IT. **

**TEACHER: YES WELL, WHAT EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE FOR ME THIS TIME. **

**LUKEEM: WELL, I LEFT IT AT HOME. IT'S THE TRUTH. **

**TEACHER: I JUST HOPE THAT THE 2 NEW STUDENTS WON'T PICK THIS UP FROM YOU. NOW, I WILL GIVE YOU UNTIL FOUR-O-CLOCK TO GIVE IN THE PAPER. NOW, SHALL WE GO ON WITH OUR ENGLISH LESSON. **

**NARRATOR: IT IS NOW THREE MINUTES UNTIL LUNCH AND THE 2 STUDENTS ARE STARTING TO KNOW THE SCHOOL BETTER. HERE WE FIND KIMMY AND KURAMA TALKING. **

**KURAMA: I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU SHOWING ME AROUND THE SCHOOL KIMMY. **

**KIMMY: YEAH, OKAY, IT'S REALLY NO BIG DEAL. **

**KURAMA: IS THIS SCHOOL RUN BY BULLIES? **

**KIMMY: LISTEN KURAMA, EVERY SCHOOL IS RUN BY BULLIES. SO UM, YES, THIS SCHOOL IS RUN BY BULLIES. **

**NARRATOR: IN THIS PART HIEI IS REALLY GETTING TO KNOW THE STUDENTS WELL. **

**HIEI: ARE YOU SURE YOU DID YOUR ENGLISH HOMEWORK? **

**LUKEEM: YES, WHY? **

**HIEI: I KNOW YOU REALLY DIDN'T, BECAUSE I SAW YOU DOING IT DURING MATH CLASS. **

**LUKEEM: WHY IS IT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS? YOU SHOULDN'T BE WATCHING ME STALKER. **

**HIEI: LISTEN I DON'T STALK PEOPLE, AND I WOULDN'T STALK YOU. **

**HIEI& LUKEEM: I DON'T KNOW WHY HE HAD TO LET US TWO BE TOGETHER. **

**HIEI: WELL, GEE, I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT I WAS CUTE. **

**LUKEEM: NERD, I DON'T NEED YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. **

**HIEI: GIRLS! GO FIGURE. **

**NARRATOR: SO LUKEEM JUST LEFT HIEI IN THE CAFETERIA. AND HIEI DID THE SAME. MEANWHILE KIMMY AND KURAMA ARE HAVING LUNCH PEACEFULLY. **

**KIMMY: I KNOW THE LUNCH ISN'T THAT GOOD BUT IT'S ALL WE GOT. **

**KURAMA: ACTUALLY,IT'S QUITE GOOD. **

**KIMMY: DID YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AT YOUR OTHER SCHOOL? **

**KURAMA: NO WHY? **

**KIMMY: OH, JUST BECAUSE. SOME PEOPLE REALLY LIKE YOU HERE. HECK, I THINK YOU'RE THE POPULAR BOY IN SCHOOL NOW. WELL, BESIDES HIEI. **

**KURAMA: WE ARE? COOL. **

**KIMMY: WELL, AREN'T YOU GONNA JUMP UP AND DOWN OR DO SOMETHING? **

**KURAMA: NO, WHY SHOULD I? **

**KIMMY: NEVER MIND. **

**NARRATOR: AFTER SCHOOL KIMMY AND LUKEEM TALK TO EACH OTHER ABOUT THEIR DAY. **

**LUKEEM: I HAD THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE. HIEI DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SHUT HIS MOUTH.HE'S ALWAYS CONTRADICTING ME.I HATE IT. BUT YET I LOVE HIS ATTITUDE. **

**KIMMY: WELL, THAT'S FUNNY BECAUSE I FOUND KURAMA THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU FOUND IN HIEI. HE'S NICE AND SWEET... **

**LUKEEM: … AND REGULAR AND BORING. **

**KIMMY: YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO? **

**LUKEEM: NO, WHAT? **

**KIMMY: WHY DON'T I HANG OUT WITH HIEI FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, AND YOU HANG OUT WITH KURAMA FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. **

**LUKEEM: OH, OKAY, GOOD LUCK. **

**NARRATOR: THE NEXT DAY KIMMY AND LUKEEM TELL EACH OTHER WHAT THEY HAVE DONE THE FOLLOWING DAY. **

**KIMMY: SO, HOW DID IT GO? **

**LUKEEM: NICE AND YET BORING. AND WELL, YOU HOW DID IT GO? **

**KIMMY:WELL,… **

**LUKEEM:…. YOU SEE I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I. THAT GUY IS JUST A PAIN IN THE NECK. MY GOSH, AND DIDN'T I.. **

**KIMMY: CALM YOUR NERVES. YES, YOU WERE RIGHT HE DOES HAVE A LITTLE ATTITUDE PROBLEM. BUT THEN LATER ON WE HAD A GOOD TIME. **

**LUKEEM:WHAT? YOU GUYS ACTUALLY HAD A GOOD TIME. **

**KIMMY: HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE YOU. **

**LUKEEM: OH, SHUT UP. **

**NARRATOR: LATER ON DURING THE DAY, LUKEEM IS AT HOME DOING HER HOMEWORK, WELL, UNTIL SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS. SHE DOES HER MATH HOMEWORK QUIETLY AS SHE SITS IN HER HOUSE ALL ALONE. BUT SUDDENLY LUKEEM HEARS THE DOOR OPEN VERY SOFTLY. **

**LUKEEM: HELLO? ANYONE THERE? MOM, DAD YOU THERE? **

**JR.: HELLO LUKEEM. **

**LUKEEM: WHAT! WH.... **

**JR. SAVE YOUR BREATH. I WILL CONTROL YOUR MIND NOW. **

**NARRATOR: OH NO, WHY HAS JR. KIDNAPPED LUKEEM? WHAT HARM DID SHE DO? WHY IS HE GOING TO BRAINWASH HER? **

**NARRATOR: THE NEXT DAY WHEN KIMMY WAS WAITING FOR THE BUS, SHE'S WONDERING WHY LUKEEM ISN'T THERE. **

**KIMMY: WHAT IS TAKING HER SO LONG? GOSH, MAYBE SHE IS DOING ANOTHER HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT SHE DIDN'T DO. LET ME GO CHECK. **

**NARRATOR: SHE OPENS THE DOOR TO LUKEEM'S HOUSE AND FINDS IT OPEN. SHE ALSO FINDS A NOTE. **

**KIMMY: IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND LUKEEM EVER AGAIN. WELL, WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER. COME GET HER IF YOU DARE. **

**KIMMY: GOD, DARNET, I'VE GOT TO TELL KURAMA AND HIEI. THEY HAVE TO KNOW THIS TOO. **

**NARRATOR: SO THERE WENT KIMMY RUNNING OFF TO SCHOOL.**

**KIMMY: KURAMA,HIEI, GOOD TO SEE YOU HERE, JUST AT THE RIGHT TIME. READ THIS. **

**NARRATOR: HIEI AND KURAMA GRAB THE NOTE FROM HER, AND READ IT. **

**HIEI: SO, LEAVE HER THERE. **

**KIMMY: YOU NERD **

**KURAMA: SO LET'S SAVE HER. **

**KIMMY: WAIT ,WAIT ,WAIT, DO YOU MEAN ACTUALLY MISS CLASSES? **

**HIEI & KURAMA: UM.. YES. **

**KIMMY: OKAY THEN I'M IN. **

**HIEI: SO THEN , WHO KIDNAPPED HER? **

**KIMMY: SOME GUY NAMED JR. **

**HIEI: OH NO, HE'S THE WORST DEMON.... **

**KIMMY: HOLD UP. DID I HEAR CORRECTLY, BECAUSE I THINK I HEARD THE WORD DEMON. **

**KURAMA: YES, YOU DID. WE ARE BOTH SPIRIT DETECTIVES WHO KILL THE BAD GUYS. IN OTHER WORDS DEMONS. **

**KIMMY: WELL, THEN YOU KNOW THAT I WILL BE GOING JUST AS WELL THEN, RIGHT. **

**HIEI: I DON'T THINK SO BECAUSE THEN YOU WILL BE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS. **

**KIMMY: EXCUSE ME, BUT I'M ONLY GOING BECAUSE SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND. **

**KURAMA: WELL, EVEN THOUGH HIEI IS RIGHT YOU COULD COME ANYWAY. **

**KIMMY: UM… SO DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHERE THIS GUY LIVES? **

**KURAMA: YEAH. **

**KIMMY: OKAY THEN LET'S GO. **

**NARRATOR: WILL LUKEEM'S FRIENDS SAVE HER LIFE? WILL THEY ARRIVE IN TIME? WHAT OBSTACLES WOULD THEY HAVE TO FACE?**

I have the whole story but I only wrote this part to see what you think about it, don't forget to give reviews!


End file.
